


Rebuilding a Broken Sword

by DragonRose35



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Eggsy is Excalibur, Fluff, Harry is Arthur, M/M, Male Slash, Merlin is Gone, No one Replaces Merlin, past polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Agent Champagne decides to help Harry and Eggsy rebuild Kingsman. There are a few bumps along the way, but luckily he knows what he's doing.He only wishes he could do more for the boy he's come to think of as his son.





	Rebuilding a Broken Sword

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Shit title is shit but... *laughs* I didn't know what else to put???
> 
> Anyway, I had the idea, and you guys are probably going to hate me for it, but I hope you give this story a chance despite the tags~ *purrs hopefully*
> 
> I'm really sorry in advance though...~!
> 
> ~ D.C.

Agent Champagne smiled as he watched the two in the courtyard with Agent Tequila, learning the ropes of making good wine. He chuckled and shook his head when he saw Tequila get a little bit of grape juice on the elder Galahad’s suit as the younger grinned and laughed. His smile turned sad then, realizing that was the first time he’d seen the boy genuinely happy since the incident with that damned Miss Poppy.

It’s been nearly two months since that whole shindig went down, and though he’d given the men their own home to replace the ones they’d lost in England, he still felt he could do  _ more _ for them.

Looking back at the two, he thought about how they hadn’t accepted new names, to join the Statesman permanently, and that’s when it hit him.

He could give them their own branch here in America, and help them start a  _ new _ Kingsman. Hell, he had more than enough money to get them everything they needed. New gadgets, a new team, a new headquarters, and even a new tailors shop and what not.

With a grin he nodded his head and began contacting people about getting the project started.

-0-

It was within another month that things had gotten completed and Agent Champagne had finally decided to reveal the grand plan to the only two Kingsman left in the world.

“Where exactly, might I ask, are you taking us, Agent Champagne?” The elder Galahad, Harry, questioned and the younger, Eggsy, cracked a grin.

“Not takin’ us ta do ‘way wif us ‘re ya~?” he asked, his tone playful and the American laughed.

“Nah, if’n I wanted t’ take ya out, I’d take ya’ll out of country t’ do it,” he shot back and his words earned a roll of the eye from Harry and a soft snicker from the boy. “Ya’ll soon ‘nough though. Not too much longer, I reckon. We’ll soon be in some’a the classier parts’a the city,” Champagne smirked and this time there was an inelegant snort from the elder Kingsman.

“I am reluctant to agree to the definition you set for  _ classy _ ,” Harry said, with a quirk of an eyebrow and Eggsy grinned.

“Come on babes, can’t be all too bad, right?” he said and Harry cracked a small smile as he glanced at the boy who Champagne had learned was his lover. He never understood their relationship, but he never quite minded either, being a man straighter than a pure shot of tequila with a wonderful- if slightly insane- wife and three children, two of which were adults and the third of which considering herself one despite being fifteen, almost sixteen, but most certainly not yet eighteen.

“We shall see, my dear Eggsy, we shall see,” Harry chuckled, shaking his head gently.

True enough to the American’s words, they had indeed come to a far classier part of the city than where the Statesman brewery was located, and the Agent could tell right away that Harry was impressed, as his only good eye left browsed the streets around them. “Nearly there, gentleman, just right ‘round this corner here.” Champagne said with a toothy grin and Eggsy was on the edge of his seat as far as his seatbelt would allow. It was the first time Champagne saw how truly young Eggsy was and it made his heart ache.

“Quite the charm this city has,” Harry reluctantly admitted and Eggsy grinned.

“Ain’t quite England though, is it~?” he said, no hint of sadness in his tone and Harry’s smile was soft and sweet as he looked at the young Kingsman.

“Not quite, no,” he agreed with a soft chuckle, just as Champagne turned the corner and drove them to their destination. The sight of the quaint little tailor’s shop left them both speechless, and Champagne stamped down his grin as he got out of the car, waiting for the two others to follow suit.

“I know we can’t quite replace what you folks lost in yer home country, but… I figured this at least would get ya’ll back on yer feet ‘til you can rebuild it yourselves.” Champagne told them, watching as Eggsy and Harry stepped out of the car, slow and unsure, as they saw the shop. “What say ya get to rebuildin’ the Kingsman, eh?”

“How…?” Eggsy was the first to speak, the word choked out and the Agent Champagne smiled a little.

“We got our sources, boy,” he chuckled. “We are Statesman, after all. An’ our sources have provided the finest technology ya’ll need, as well as the finest Statesman graduates’a this year. They ain’t classy like you English men, but they’re sure as Hell classy for us Americans,” he said with a sharp grin and a wink. “They’re more than willin’ t’ transfer t’ the newly instated Kingsman branch. Would ya’ll like t’ meet ‘em?”

Harry’s eye narrowed as he straightened his suit, formal and professional and Champagne snorted, but smirked when he nodded and spoke, “Absolutely,” he said, the word clipped and it was clear he was ready to judge just who the American had picked for their team. Eggsy glanced at Harry, a frown on his face, before he grinned, unable to smother it, and Champagne reckoned he saw the same spark in Harry’s eye that he did.

“They’re gonna wish they stayed Statesman, eh ‘arry~?” Eggsy joked and Harry narrowed his eye at the younger, who only grinned wider, cracking Harry’s stern expression and the elder chuckled quietly.

“We shall see,” he said, and Champagne had finally led them inside to meet the newest members of the Kingsman.

-0-

“As the last remainin’ Kingsman in the world, ya’ll need fittin’ codenames. Now I ‘ad Whiskey study up on yer history and after findin’ members that fit yer criteria, we realized there’re two positions left t’ be filled. King Arthur ‘imself,” Champagne said, after introducing Harry and Eggsy to their new team, looking right at Harry, “and,” before turning his gaze to the now frozen Eggsy, who interrupted him with a frightened whisper.  
“ _Merlin_ …” he choked out and Champagne frowned as he watched the boy clench his fists and his jaw, as realization seemed to dawn on him. And he quickly understood his mistake.

“Eggsy…” Harry started but the boy had stepped sharply away from even his lover.

“N-no…  _ no _ . I  _ won’t _ …!” he hissed, gaze darting to everyone and back, before he suddenly tore out of the store and down the street. When Harry made to chase after him, Champagne stopped him with a shake of his head and a hand to his shoulder.

“This is my fault… let me,” he said, voice rough and Harry reluctantly gave a short, sharp jerk of his head in lieu of a nod.

-0-

“Tell me ‘bout ‘im,” Champagne spoke, soft but firm as he found the boy sitting on a bridge built over a small river that bordered the city. He didn’t acknowledge that Eggsy was crying, figuring the boy needed that escape. “Yer Merlin,” he added and Eggsy quietly sniffled.

“‘e was a great bloke…” the boy started after a few moments of silence, as Champagne grabbed out a flask of whiskey. “One ‘f the smartest men you’ll ev’r meet… an’ he was kind an’ carin’ an’ funny in ‘is own stupid sarcastic way…” the boy scoffed, wiping at his face and Champagne hummed softly, not saying a word, as he let the boy think. “Wh-when ‘arry died… we was broken ‘part by it… but despite losin’ his husband… Merlin…  _ Aodhán _ … h-he stayed wif me… a-an’ we built our relationship back up wif just the two ‘f us… Wh-when we  _ found  _ ‘im… a-an’ got ‘im  _ back _ … we were ecstatic…  _ overjoyed _ …”

“You love them both, don’t ya boy,” it wasn’t a question, but Eggsy nodded his head despite this.

“I-I love them more than anythin’ in this entire stupid, fucked up world…” he whispered and Champagne sighed quietly, letting silence fill the air.

“You don’t ‘ave t’ take his position,” he spoke quietly and Eggsy stiffened up, on the edge, so Champagne pressed onward. “From what Agent Whiskey told me of the story of King Arthur, he didn’ just ‘ave Merlin with ‘im,” he started, carefully choosing his words and Eggsy let out a quiet breath. “He also had ‘is sword with ‘im,” Champagne said and Eggsy frowned.

“...Excalibur…?” he questioned and the older man chuckled.

“Yeah, that’s it,” he said with a nod and could tell he had Eggsy intrigued. “You’ll be the Excalibur to Harry’s Arthur, if ya wanted. Someone else can be Merlin-”

“No…” Eggsy said, shaking his head and Champagne frowned, before Eggsy spoke again, “No one could ev’r live up ta Aodhán’s memory… I… I don’t… n-no one…” he choked on the words, closing his eyes tightly and the agent cracked a sad smile.

“Alright boy, no one else,” he agreed.

-0-

When they returned to the shop, Harry was the only one left in the building and when he saw Eggsy, he pulled the boy into a tight hug, breathing in his scent and speaking his worries about him. Champagne allowed them their moment, before he spoke, “King Arthur,” he said with a chuckle, “allow me to present to you yer Excalibur.”

Harry smiled at this, pulling back as he looked Eggsy in the eyes and he whispered the words, “It suits you, my heart…” he murmured, and through teary eyes, Eggsy beamed at him.


End file.
